


Leather Bound Destiny

by FlamingCatDemon13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Gore, Half-Demon, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingCatDemon13/pseuds/FlamingCatDemon13
Summary: When a book proves to be fake, old man Higurashi gift's it to his young apprentice, not knowing that a glance proves nothing. He had bound her destiny with ink and paper to the year 1549 of Japan, where demons thrived. Is time traveling all that's going on or could there be more to the girl's rewritten destiny? There is a secret that light had never been shone on, until now.





	1. Sealed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> under the same user name, my work is also on fanfiction.net

Chapter One  
  


"Oh my.." The woman muttered an amused smile coming to her aged features as she watched her daughter, "Akemi, did you sleep at all last night?"

The girl in question looked up from her pancakes with a dis-interested hum. Her curly black hair was disheveled and dark circles ringed her strikingly green eyes, "Uhmm... yes?" She tried to flash a convincing smile, but a mother was all knowing when it came to her children.

She stared down her daughter with her sharp blue gaze, her eyebrow's lifting , "MmHmm.. I better not receive any emails about you falling asleep in class." She shook her head lightly, her short black ringlets bouncing lightly.

"Pfft-" A young male's voice snickered from the entree way, "Knowing her, she won't just fall asleep, but she'll drool all over her desk." He smirked, his blue gaze glittering.

"Just cause I'm tired, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Akemi growled as she stood, "I don't drool!"

"Tell that to Daisuke's wet shirt." His smirk widened as he looked down to her, he towered a good foot over her 5'3" form.

Daisuke was her best friend, she had fallen asleep on him many times during sleep over's, "I've never drooled, let alone on Dai!"

"Hajime, Akemi. Both of you, shut your mouth's and stop arguing." Their mother had apparently had enough of their bickering, she turned to Akemi, "Sweet heart, you've been drooling since the day I brought you home from the hospital." Akemi sighed, her shoulder's drooping, and Hajime smirked, but it soon fell as his mother snickered in his direction. "But, that doesn't warrant teasing from someone who snores louder than a pig."

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Akemi was longer paying attention to class she was staring at the clock, she was tired and wanted to get back home to read the book that was given to her. It took more convincing than she care to admit to be allowed to read it, but she didn't have any work to do today, so she could read it to her hearts content. To say she was excited, was an understatement.

The bell rang and she left the classroom as quickly as she could, not paying attention to her teacher's words. Her subconscious told her that it would bite her in the ass later, but she couldn't care less.

"What? You gonna ditch me?" Spoke a teasing voice from behind her, his brown eyes glittered with amusement, the teen was only a few inches taller than her.

Akemi turned and showed off a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Daisuke.. I wanted to go home and read my new book."

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow as he fell into step next to her, they lived rather close to each other, so walking home together wasn't odd, "A book.. has you this excited?"

"Well, it's a really good book." She grinned.

"Let me guess.. old man Higurashi gave it to you."

"How'd you guess?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

He chuckled, "It's not that hard to guess when I know how much you adore old artifacts, not to mention how much you beg to borrow some of them to check them out."

Akemi gave off a bright smile, "Of course! I aspire to be an archaeologist after all!"

"So, how much begging did this one take?" He smirked.

"Well, at first it was a lot.. but then the book fell and the seal broke, causing it to fly open, after that he let me borrow it." He had been disappointed when the seal broke, muttering something about it being a fake.

Daisuke frowned, his curiosity growing, "What's the story behind it?"

Akemi grinned brightly, happy that he asked, "The old man said that the story was different every person, that by reading the book it would drastically change your destiny, and no matter what the book read, it would come true." Even if the book read out horror's unimaginable or something completely impossible, it would come true. Many people sought the book, in order to alter their damned fate. However, the rewrite of one's destiny was usually worse for people who sought it out of greed. x

"Well, have you seen your name yet?" He teased as the two approached her home.x

"That wouldn't even be funny.." She frowned, "But I wouldn't know, I haven't started reading it." She didn't believe in magic or demons, but she doubted it would be a good thing if she did see her name.x

"Message me on the details of it later, okay?"

"Of course!" She grinned brightly as she unlocked the door and walked into her empty house, her mom was still at work and her brother was probably out with his friends.

She went up to her room and sighed at the sight of the book, remembering the story on it made her a little nervous. However, that wouldn't stop her.

Akemi snatched the thick leather bound book off her desk and sat on her bed, not really bothering to change from her uniform, she could do so after reading a bit. She tucked a lock from her bangs behind her ear and reached for the book, but something had her hesitating. She pushed the feeling aside and opened the book. The brick in her stomach faded as she noticed that the page was empty, she frowned. Perhaps that's why the old man said it was a fake? She felt the thick page and turned it. It was still empty. She continued to flip through the book, until she reached the last page. Her frown deepened as she read the small English letters in the top right corner. It was a western book?

_The first sun of anew, 1549_

"I guess it's a good thing I can read English..." She sighed, "Does it means the new year of 1549.. or does it mean spring? But that's an odd way.." She trailed off, obviously muttering to herself.

Akemi shut the book with a sigh and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a loose shirt and a pair of shorts, tossing them onto her bed, before tugging her bow loose. She paused, hearing odd vibrating, and nervousness struck her. The cover of the book flipped open and she yelped in surprise, it was then that she noticed.. it was the book that was vibrating. Fear chorused through her as she moved closer to the book and spotted words smoothing it's way over the paper, as if someone was writing. She wanted to call for help, but no one was going to be home for hours. Her blood ran cold, not that she could feel it, her limbs were quickly going numb. Soon her knees buckled and she hit the ground, her consciousness snapping to nothingness like an off switch, not even waiting for her eyes to close.


	2. Demons aren't just a tale

Chapter Two

When Akemi opened her eyes, she was confused and exhausted, her eyelids could barely open. Had she closed her eyes? What had happened? It was something with that book.. but what?

"Oh! It worked!" A shrill voice pierced her senses like a knife, but she had hard time registering the words.

Her head lolled to the side as she tried to look at whoever it was that was talking, "Wh-Who...?" Her voice was soft and weak as her body weighed down and tingled with numbness.

The woman was old and easily described as looking evil, "My dear! You need not worry! For in a few moments you won't exist." She spoke with disinterest as fear flooded the young girl.

"N-No..." She struggled, her eyes burning as, an instinct to fight filled.

"My dear." The woman's voice was softer, but just as sickening, "You don't have a choice!"

The crone moved away from the bed that she was laying on, to tend to a horrible smelling mixture. The girl strained her muscles to force herself to sit up, the soft fabric that covered her breasts were slipping from her naked form as she did so. She rushed to cover herself and she had to push herself even harder to sit up.

"Oh no, dear, this won't do," The old woman tsked, "You can't be moving." She swung her hand about and the noirette was smashed back down against wood, resulting in a yelp.

"Why- Why am I here?" Akemi managed to croak out with a wince, her back and ribs hurt.

"Oh, I summoned you! From where I am unsure! But I was performing a summoning and you came to me!" The woman's nose scrunched a bit as she turned to the confused and frightened girl, as if she was disgusted, "It's such a waste that you're a half-breed, though." The woman shook her hand about, "But I suppose nothing is perfect! You are just going to be a puppet after all!"

The noirette frowned, fear continued to flit through her, she didn't like that thought, "Puppet..?"

"Oh yes! I'm going to remove your soul!"

Akemi's breath caught in her throat. After all she's been through, she didn't doubt this woman's threat for a second, now was not the time to be superstitious. The woman walked to her and smeared the awful smelling mixture on her forehead with a hum. The girl hissed as she felt her entire being pull away from her body, it was progressively getting closer to feeling like her skin was being torn off.

"Oh, your soul is practically begging to be removed!" The hag laughed and walked to a small table.

She was not going to let that crone do this to her, she smudged the mixture and the pulling stopped. She fought through the numbness and painful tingles shot through her body like lightning. She tried to sit up again and gritted her teeth, but her arm gave out. She ended up rolling off the table and hitting the solid wooden floor. The impact didn't hurt, but her tingling flesh smacking against wood was like being electrocuted, it made her yelp.

"What are you doing?" The old crone glared sharply as turned back to the girl, "Don't bruise my property!"

A instinctual snarl escaped her while she pulled the blanket closer, her head was starting to throb painfully and everything was seeming louder by the second, "I am no one's property."

"Oh really, now?!" The woman laughed her gaze darkening, "Just who do you think you're talking to, half-breed?"

Akemi placed her hand on the table to assist her wobbling legs in supporting her own weight, "I believe that I'm talking to an old ugly hag." She growled out.

The girl had never seen anyone so angry, in her life, "You will behave!"

The crone pointed her finger at her and pain erupted inside the noirette, electing a screech of pain to rip its way from her throat. Through the pain, the girl felt her body throb and she fell to the ground. Her breath was heavy and she was squishing her hands to her head. The numbness was gone, but it had been replaced by throbbing and the screaming of her senses.

Her gaze snapped to the hag as the woman spoke, it was angry words, but she couldn't make sense of them. The noirette heard her own growl, before she was opening her eyes to the harsh smell of copper. She blinked in confusion and looked down at her sticky hands, her eyes widened with shock and a strangled gasp escaped her lips.

They were stained red. They were covered in blood.

Her head snapped up and she stumbled backwards in shock, a soft whimper escaping her lips. The hag's dead body rested in the center of the room in a pool of her own blood. She had claw marks stretching across her face and a hole through her stomach. She fell to her knees with a sob. The sight of this much gore made the noirette want to hurl, it was worse that she was the cause. She sank further to the floor and hugged the thin blanket to her naked form.

She was confused, afraid, and in shock. All she could do was bury her face in her hands while she sobbed heavily.

"Do you wish for you to meet your death, half-breed?" A sudden male voice spoke coldly, causing the girl to stiffen in surprise, "If not, then inform me why the witch is dead."

The noirette wiped her eyes, her face flushing a bit as she drew the blanket even closer, "Who are you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked you a question, insolent girl!" An annoying voice ground out as the tall male made a grunt of displeasure and left the house.

Akemi stared at the small imp like creature with her jaw slack, "What.. What are you?"

"I am Jaken! A proud Imp demon who vowed to live as a servant for Lord Sesshomaru."

She swallowed thickly, "D-demon?" How on earth could there be demons? They weren't real!

Jaken didn't answer he only glared and ran after his Lord.

A sinking feeling dropped into Akemi's stomach as he left, she didn't wish to be alone, she jumped up and tied the blanket around her body as she bounded after the two, "Please! Wait!" She called out after him.

"You dare call after the great Lord Sesshomaru, you filthy half-breed!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru silenced his servant. He turned his head to look back at her his glare scared her down to her core, but it helped that he was drop dead goregeous. His silky hair was pure white and it was as if his skin had been kissed by the pale moonlight, the only exception were the markings on his face. Two magenta strips outlined his cheekbone, the markings were mirror on the other side of his face. He only had one more marking, that she could see, the violet crescent moon in the center of his forehead. His golden gaze seemed to pierced her more, the longer she stared.

"What is a half-breed?" The girl asked, boldly staring into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow dipped momentarily, how could someone be this naive? He quickly banished the thoughts and returned to his cold look, "Half human and demon scum." He answered her simply.

The noirette's eyes widened and she growled at him. Half human? "There is no way!"

Sesshomaru's glare sharpened, but Jaken spoke before Sesshomaru even opened his mouth, "Insulting Lord Sesshomaru will be the last thing you do! His sight and smell is beyond perfect!"

Akemi's blood ran cold at his words, but before she could do even ponder the meaning a glowing whip was in her face. She dropped herself to the ground, barely evading the heat of the whip and Sesshomaru frowned, "What the fuck?!" She growled lowly, her sharp green gaze glaring at the silver haired man.

"You aren't worthy of the air I breathe." He spoke coldly.

The noirette just barely rolled out of the way as his whip came down, scorching the spot she had previously been laying. "Then stop breathing!" She jumped to her feet and gulped at the sight, before glaring even further at Sesshomaru.

His eyebrow's dipped, finally showing emotion as he swung his whip as fast as he could, it connected with her stomach, she felt her skin burn and sting as she was flung across the clearing. She bounced roughly against the grass, dirt and mud getting flung into the air, just before landing in a dip in the landscape. She slid through the shallow, but muddy, water before coming to a stop.

She lifted her head to growl, but the water reflected something that surprised her. As the water settled, she could see tall and black fluffy canine like ears that stood up in her mess of curls. She felt around for her human ears, and found no such thing.

She gasped, "Oh my stars.." She jumped to her feet, ignoring the sting from her stomach, and her hands flew to her lower back, "I better not -" She gave off another gasp, "... I have a tail." She grabbed it and directed it, so she could see it. It was fluffier than any tail she had ever seen, with long black fur.

She winced from the discomfort of holding it in one place for too long and gently let it go. Well, that answers the question on whether or not it was attached. She was human, this couldn't be happening-

Akemi's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar whip smacking the water next to her, it would have hit her, had her instincts not reacted as quickly. The water hissed and bubbled angrily. She looked up and, in spotting the smirking man, her ears flattened against her skull. She moved to take off, but the scorching whip wrapped around her arm and she was flung into a tree with a strangled yelp. She could feel the wood cracking and the whip melting her skin, it was the worse pain she had ever felt.

She slumped to the grass with a small whimper and, before she could do anything, a clawed hand was wrapped around her throat. She stared at the silver haired man- no, this man was a demon.. that she was sure of. She managed out a small whimper as his grip bruised her neck, dark spots swirling in on her vision.

"Rather, why don't you stop breathing?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" An excited voice called out and the tall demon dropped the noirette to the ground. The girl landed in a coughing mess as the demon turned to look to the voice, his expression softened immediately, catching the fearful girl off guard.

The voice turned out to belong to a young girl, of maybe thirteen. She had long brown hair, half held back by a tie and a sweet smile, she appeared human. However, she didn't hold the noirette's attention for long, as she was soon gaping at the dragon-like demon with two heads, the girl was riding it, like a horse.

"Rin!" Jaken hissed out, sounding disappointed, "Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay put with Ah-Un!"

"I know... but I got bored!" Rin sighed and jumped off the two-headed demon, now named Ah-Un. "I had been waiting alone for days!" She spoke dramatically.

"Rin." Sesshomaru seemed to scold her with just her name.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." The young girl bowed her head apologetically as the noirette tested her arm, it was the worse out of all the injuries.

"Remember your mistake next time."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin bowed her head again as the noirette hissed, maybe she shouldn't poke her the burned flesh, "Hm..?" She peeked around the tall demon, finally taking notice of the half-demon, "Oh, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The noirette in question stiffened, her gaze briefly darting to Sesshomaru in fear. He was watching her with a dark gaze, obviously angry that the girl had noticed the 'filthy half-breed'. She swallowed thickly and looked back up at the young girl, "A-Akemi..."


	3. Stargazing

Chapter Three

"Lady Akemi, please let me wash your hair!" The young girl, named Rin, asked excitedly, "I've never seen hair so curly!"

Akemi blinked at the girl as she moved the soap over her arms, she had just cleaned her wounds. When she had examined them after jumping into the water, they were partially healed, which was extremely surprising. Rin had voiced her opinion in saying that they would be gone by tomorrow, "I.. don't see why not, go on ahead." Her hair was a giant black fluff ball of quarter sized curls(1), even the tips of the fur on her tail curled. Her hair was more wild than normal, due to her... eventful day.

The brunette grinned and moved through the water to sit by the half-demon, soap in hand. "Thank you, Lady Akemi!" She hummed softly as she applied the soap to the dark curls, the water had a hard time weighing down her hair.

The noirette sighed, enjoying the feeling of her hair gaining attention, "There's no need for the 'Lady' part, it's way too formal for me."

"Oh, you aren't nobility?" Rin seemed genuinely confused, causing the girl to quirk a eyebrow.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I.. had just figured since La- I mean, Akemi was so pretty." The girl frowned.

The noirette flushed at the compliment, her ears twitching, "M-Me? I'm not that pretty, but thank you.." She wanted to sink into the water.

"What do you mean? Akemi is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Rin smiled brightly, "Especially with your curls!"

Her curls had always been ridiculed... called ugly, messy, and wild... How were they all the sudden pretty? "I-I.. uhm.. th-thank you," Despite not believing that she was pretty, Akemi would accept the compliment, nonetheless.

After the noirette had introduced herself, Rin had insisted that she take a bath and had somehow managed to convince Sesshomaru to find a hot spring, which had taken quite awhile of silent walking. The young girl had said something about the warm water being better for cleaning and the demon couldn't deny that. However, he wasn't happy, not in the slightest. She felt he had slight satisfaction in knowing that the warm water would sting her burns.

Not to mention there was how she had been called a half-breed... She couldn't quite understand how she was half-human now, but her physical differences couldn't be denied. She was far too animal like. The ears, the fluffy tail, the sharp fangs, and even her claws.

She stared down at her claws with a frown, despite her physical differences.. she didn't feel much different than before. The only true difference she could feel was- what she had named -demonic energy. It was like a warm breeze that blew inside of her body, but if she wanted she could push the wind through her. It was more centered around her wounds, she could feel her skin healing, it felt nice. The changes were odd, but the more she focused, the more she could feel the slight differences in her senses.

Looking down at her claws brought back the memory of blood and death. Just the memory was making dread and nausea settle in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought her hands still smelt like blood.

She had tried to convince herself that this was all a dream, but the pain she had felt with the witch and when... Sesshomaru had tossed her around like a rag doll.. it was all too real.

She couldn't stop thinking back to when she had almost died by the silver haired demons hand. She was sure that she had more wounds than just her burns, it hurt to breathe. She was, at least, bruised. She had been so terrified.

"Akemi? Are you okay?" Rin asked, snapping the girl from her thoughts. It wasn't hard to tell when the noirette was upset, she was very expressive, unlike a certain silver haired demon.

Akemi turned her head to look back at the younger girl, "Hm? Oh, I'm okay." She flashed a small smile, but the young girl wasn't convinced.

"If you say so.."

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"This will be short on you, but it should work." Rin returned back to the hot spring with a light blue yukata, just as Akemi had just finished cleaning the blanket. It still had some blood stains, but it was clean. Her hair was still wet, it would take awhile to dry without a hair dryer.

"It'll be perfect, thank you." The noirette smiled, she was just happy to have some proper clothes.. even if she didn't have underwear. She slipped the yukata over her shoulders, hissing a bit as it agitated her burns, as the younger girl handed her a royal blue obi. She was glad that had to wear a kimono so frequently, otherwise, she wouldn't have known how to tie an obi.

Rin hadn't lied when she said that it would be a little short, it fell just past her knees and the sleeves just past her elbow's. It was simple and mostly solid in color, but royal blue clumped at the bottom slowly splitting away to show royal blue flower petals. She loved it, it was pretty, she only wished it fitted her better.

Akemi winced as her tail bent funny, the fabric was constricting it. She looked down at her claws and wondered if she could cut a hole. She frowned and reached to her lower back. Her claws easily slipped through the fabric, it only reminded her of how easily she had killed the woman. She banished the thoughts and cut a hole that was only slightly bigger around than her tail, to make room for her fur. With quite a bit of struggle and a lot of wincing she finally managed to direct her tail through the hole.

"Are you finished, yet?" Rin's curious voice reached the half-demon.

"Ah, yea." She walked through the bushes and frowned a bit, "I'm sorry, I had to cut a hole in the back, to make room for.. my tail." That was by far the weirdest thing and it was even weirder saying it.

"No, no, it's okay. I had figured you would need to do so," The girl smiled brightly, "It looks good on you!"

Flustered, the noirette gave off a smile, "Thank you.."

Rin hummed with a nod and grabbed a hold of the half-demon's hand, the one that wasn't holding the damp blanket, tugging her in the direction that they had set up camp.

"Hey.. Rin?" The half-demon spoke walking side by side with the girl.

"Yes?" The girl looked back to Akemi a curious expression plastered on her features.

"How did you come to be with.. Sesshomaru, aka ice cold?" Akemi asked, figuring it was okay to talk freely.

Rin quirked an eyebrow, "Ice cold?" Her expression suddenly relaxed and she giggled a bit, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru does seem so to others."

The half-demon's eyebrow's raised, "Seem?"

"Oh, yes, he seems very rough." She smiled widely, "However, Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to save me when I was a child."

"And so.. you stayed with him?"

"Of course! I pledged my loyalty after that and he granted me the position of his ward." She grinned.

The noirette only sent the girl a confused glance, he seemed to despise anyone that wasn't himself, how could he care for a child? When they reached the fire, the sun was on the horizon, Jaken was roasting some meat over the fire and Ah-Un was munching on something, she didn't wish to know what.

"Would you like some food, Akemi?" Rin asked, turning to her.

"No, I'm not hungry." She told the truth, she didn't get hungry very often, but usually.. her mother forced her to eat.

"Okay!" The girl smiled and bounded close to the fire as Jaken took the food off the flame.

"You shouldn't hang around such filth, Rin!" Jaken's voice whispered causing to the noirette to flinch and her ear to lower as threw the blanket over a tree branch. She felt as though she was going to get more hate than Jaken's words in the near future, but she couldn't understand why she deserved such.

"Why is Akemi filth? I don't understand." The brunette asked, after swallowing a bite of meat, as the noirette sat next to the tree.

Akemi felt someone's eyes and looked to the side, only to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. He sat on the other side of the fire, watching her with cold eyes, he was on guard. She felt fear and her gaze snapped away from him, to look into the fire. She squeezed her arm, her anxiety rising a bit.

"How can you be so oblivious? She's a half-demon!" Jaken hissed out, but Rin only shrugged.

"Well, I like her!" She proclaimed, gathering Sesshomaru and Akemi's attention. The half-demon smiled softly, it felt nice to know that someone liked her.

Jaken gasped, seemingly appalled, "How can you be so fool-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru silenced, "Leave Rin to her opinion." He may not be happy with her opinion, but she was still entitled to it.

Akemi frowned at the tall demon as Jaken bowed his head, apology after apology flowing from his mouth. He was 'kind' to Rin, could it be they got off on the wrong foot? ... No, there was no way. She hadn't spouting off anything salty, until after he attacked her, but why did she deserve such attack? She sighed and stared into the bright flame as the the sun fell.

"Akemi..?" Rin's voice spoke up, catching the attention of the half demon, she held a large fur blanket. "Do you mind if I sleep next to you?" The girl fidgeted nervously.

The noirette blinked, almost confused, "... No, I don't mind at all."

A bright smile spread on Rin's features and she set the fur blanket next to the Akemi, she laid down and pulled some of the blanket over her body. The young girl shifted closer to the warmth of the half-demon and sighed softly. The older girl smiled softly and gently ran her fingertips over the girl's hair, careful of her claws, she didn't want to hurt the girl.

Her heart warmed, she had always wanted a little sibling, but her dad had died before she was born and her mom never remarried. Her mom had always said, 'deciding to be with your father, meant that I would forever be his'. It was something that always made her wonder, but when you find true love, no one else can fill that space.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange with interest, Rin didn't even show the Priestess from another time this much attention. He was beginning to think bringing the half-breed wasn't a bad idea, if it kept Rin entertained. However, the green-eyed fox didn't seem to be just entertainment. He remembered Rin's earlier statement on how she 'liked' the half-breed and the older seemed to return the affection. Despite him not favoring the thought, perhaps... she could be permitted to stay.

Akemi turned her eyes to the sky, as Rin's breathing smoothed out, but her hand continued to move over the girl's hair. She had always been fascinated with the stars and, if she didn't already have her ambition, she would have turned to astrology. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack at the beautiful sight, she was in awe. There were more stars than she could have ever dreamed of, and they continued to pop out of hiding as the night progressed. The stars of her time were nothing like this, not even in the country where pollution was in the least. It reminded her of the pictures that had been taken from space, except she was seeing them in person.

However, this was spring, of the year 1549.

She sighed, wondering how her mom, brother, and best friend were doing. She would never see them again and just that thought made it so she had to fight off tears. She missed them. She didn't know how her change of destiny affected the future and she was worried. What if it killed her off? Her mom would be devastated. She swallowed thickly, the weight of her sadness made her ears droop. What if it had made it so she hadn't been born? At least no one would have to miss her, which is a good thing, but.. Somehow, it made her feel worse than if they did miss her. The thought of them moving about their lives not even aware she ever existed, while she missed them, was devastating. It was selfish, but she wanted others to feel the way she did. She wanted to be missed, just as much as she missed them.

Her eyes burned and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. Even if it had only been a short time, she was crestfallen. She would never again hear her mother's sassy comments or be teased by her brother or drool on her best friend.

As Sesshomaru continued to watch the odd half-breed, he noticed her depression before her even ears reacted, it was heavy and thick in the air. He didn't care much, she was just a half-breed, but he frowned as the smell of salt fell into the mix. She was crying? "Half-breed."

Akemi's gaze snapped to him, her fear of him was clouded through her sorrow, and she was glaring through her tears, "M-My name is Akemi."

He ignored her glare and her words, "Why are you crying? Do you not know that such an action is weak?"

She gave a pitiful laugh her glare lessening as she tried to wipe her tears, "Being strong is facing your emotions, being weak is hiding from it." She managed to calm her tears, but the action of wiping them away worsened the puffy and redness, "To avoid my sadness would make me a coward. I am not a coward."

Sesshomaru frowned even further. Emotions were for humans and humans were weak, but did that make emotions weak? There was no strength in crying, but was it even more cowardice so to avoid such emotion? It made sense, but it contradicted everything he believed.

Akemi looked up at the stars and silence enveloped them, after a few moments her quiet voice reached his ears, "I miss my home and my family.. I won't be able to see them e-ever again." Her voice hitched as a lump formed in her throat, she swallowed it down, "They aren't within my reach anymore.."

He didn't like guessing another's past, but it sounded as if her family died. He couldn't relate much, but he did know how heavily it weighed on her.

She sighed and ruffled her dry curls, the weather wasn't affecting her hair as badly as she had thought it would, "I'm sorry, I doubt you cared to hear a half-breed's troubles." She bit out, still bitter over the word. She knew it was a racial slur, it hurt and irritated her that she was being called a derogatory term.

Sesshomaru felt the urge to correct her, but he held his tongue. Despite his wishes, he had started to accept her into his pack and it was an alpha's instincts to keep his pack content, as well as safe. He hadn't minded hearing her troubles, not in the slightest. It eased another's troubles to speak of them, that was something he had learned when spending time with Rin. However, while his years with Rin had softened him, his stubborn pride was still far too large to admit such a thing to a half-breed.

**(1) Her curls are a lot like Merida from brave, but instead of red, it's black. For good view on what she looks like, follow the link, I drew it myself~**  
  
https://67.media.tumblr.com/4e145a4f69690835a65dc2b63ee5cf74/tumblr_odoa4utu8H1vzqzumo1_540.png 


	4. A Distraction

Chapter Four

"What did you dream about, Akemi?" Rin spoke, she was sitting in Akemi's lap while the half-demon gave her a loose french braid. The young girl had, apparently, had a dream about the two of them flying through the clouds and playing hide and seek. It was rather cute.

The noirette froze at the mention of the previous night, "Oh, I... didn't sleep last night."

She was too busy staring at the stars and being depressed, but at least she had healed. Though her company had been monotone, arrogant, and racist, he was still company.

"Were you not tired?" The brunette asked, sounding concerned, as the older tied the braid off. The other half-demon she knew slept every night.

"Nope, not at all," She smiled widely as she leaned back against the tree, "All done."

"Thank you, Lady Akemi!" Rin smiled brightly and bounded off to Sesshomaru, the noirette rolled her eyes, but ignored the slip up, "Lord Sesshomaru, look!" She spoke excitedly as she turned for Sesshomaru to see her braid, "Akemi braided it for me! She says it's a braid from her homeland!"

Sesshomaru nodded. Even he had to admit that the braid was impressive and beautiful, he never seen a braid such as this. It started on top her head and moved downward, flowers woven into each strand. He quirked an eyebrow in the female's direction, just where was this female from? However, she didn't catch his glance as she moved towards Jaken.

"Jaken." The noirette spoke as she approached the imp, he was seated next to Ah-Un, who was relaxing in some shade. "Do you have any books I could read?"

Noticing that she was not going to gain anymore of Sesshomaru's attention Rin walked out into the meadow with a hum. She decided to pick flowers, perhaps she could braid them into Akemi's hair later. The thought made her happy.

"Bother some else, half-breed." He hissed in annoyance, but the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, my name's Akemi." She rubbed a hand over her face.

"Your name is of no concern to me, half-breed!"

"Ooohhh," She dragged the word out as she popped her knuckles with a stretch of interlocking her fingers, she was so sick and tired of that word, "Call me a half-breed one more time and we can test a theory on whether or not your skull will cave under the strength of my fist." She growled out the threat in an irritated tone.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but this girl was amusing him and her threats weren't half bad either.

"Ha! As if a half-breed like you cou-"

Akemi fist connected with his head before she could even finish the sentence, he fell to the ground, "Oh would you look at that, I was right!" She spoke in a dramatic voice, as though she was surprised. His skull hadn't caved, she would never put that much strength into it, but she was pissed off and would tease him.

"Wh-what?! There's no way!" He rubbed his injury and sputtered about, even if she had, he would be healed by nightfall.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, toad." She spoke as she moved to face Ah-Un, ignoring Jaken, "Do _you_ have any books?" She asked politely, still irritated, but wondering if the two-headed demon would be helpful.

"Do not ignore-!" She tuned him out.

Ah-Un's left head shifted to point at a smaller bag that hung from his side, she grinned and opened the bag. Inside was a book, it appeared to be a romance novel, but she didn't mind too much, "A book!" She smiled brightly and smoothed a hand over Ah-Un's mane, "Thank you, Ah-Un!" She liked the two-headed demon. He huffed in response, but looked rather pleased with the affection.

"You insufferable-!" To cut him off, she purposely stomped on him, feeling a little satisfied as she did so.

"Master Jaken, perhaps you shouldn't irritate Akemi.." Rin commented as she looked up from the flowers.

Sesshomaru watched as Akemi she sat under a tree and opened the book, with a sigh. She briefly glanced to Rin, to see if she was entertaining herself. The woman then looked over at him, almost nervously. When she spotted that he was watching her, she quickly looked away, he could sense her irritation. She was still upset from last night, but he thought she was being childish. She was a half-breed, lesser than even a human. It was to be expected that she would be targeted for hateful comments and even be attacked, was she not used to this treatment?

"Akemi! I got some flowers, may I braid them into your hair?" Rin came running up to the noirette, very excited.

The older smiled softly, "My hair is pretty difficult to braid, but you can give it a shot." She turned so her back was available, her hair couldn't be braided if she was pressed against a tree.

"Thank you, Akemi!" She smiled widely and sat down, she hummed in concentration as she tried to split the hair into three.

Akemi was quiet the entire time, enjoying her book, well... she had a hard time enjoying the story. The plot was cliche and poorly written, but it wasn't easy to understand, which gave her challenge she enjoyed. Finally a tap on her shoulder drew her from her book and she peaked around to see a smile.

"I finished! Your hair is very difficult to braid, but it turned out quite pretty."

The noirette pulled her hair over her shoulder to examine the braid and she smiled. It was the best dry braid she had seen from her hair and the flowers were beautiful, but she would need to leave it in. Her hair would be frizzy if it came undone. "I love it." Rin's smile widened at her words, before glancing down at the book.

Her smile faltered, "Akemi... Are you sure you aren't nobility?"

The girl looked to the brunette, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can read... and usually, only nobility can read." She shifted nervously, she didn't want her question to be confused with declaring the half-demon a liar, "The only reason I know is because I was taught recently."

"Oh, no, I'm not," She had forgotten such a thing wasn't common in this era, "Where I come from, everyone can read and write."

"Really?" The girl's gaze sparkled with curiosity.

"Of course!" Akemi's smile widened a bit.

"Half breed." Sesshomaru spoke up, he had been watching with interest, and the noirette visibly tensed. "Where do you come from?"

Her hate for the word faded and she frowned, she couldn't tell them that she came from the future. She didn't know what they did to crazy people in this time, but she knew they would do it, "I-uh..I don't remember the name."

The dog demon quirked a subtle eyebrow, not convinced in the slightest, "Do you think me a fool? Don't lie."

Akemi flinched and Rin frowned, watching the scene play out before her, "I do not know where my home is." That was the truth, she didn't know where she was in Japan, so she didn't know where her home was.

He frowned, feeling she wasn't telling all the truth, but he decided to drop it. He didn't wish to start a fight with the half-demon in front of Rin.

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

A hooded demon with glowing green eyes walked the side of the road, humming a silly tune he made up. The sun was disappearing over the horizon, but he had no interest in setting up camp. His footsteps were patterned, as if he was trying to entertain himself while he walked, his bare feet tapping against the dirt. He wore clothes that didn't belong to the area, not in the slightest. His bare chest was partially covered by a cloak, that being held closed by a leather strap. His pants were loosely fitted and made from deer hide. His tune made it to his lips and he stated to whistle. As he took in a breath to whistle some more, he caught a scent on the wind and paused.

"What..?" He frowned and turned to the direction of the curious smell, "How... How is this possible?"

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

It was the middle of the night when Akemi woke with a rough jerk that had, somehow, not woken the snoozing brunette that was next to her. It was so far into the night that the fire had burned out. She sat up, careful not to wake the young girl, and ruffled her curly bangs. She had taken her braid out shortly after Rin had eaten. She had tried to sleep, since Rin had insisted, but apparently her mind was far too plagued with the current events. Her forehead was slick with sweat and she trembled lightly, she looked around, checking to make sure no one had seen her wake from a nightmare. She spotted Sesshomaru and his eyes were shut, but she knew that didn't mean he was asleep. She pulled herself from the fur blanket and sat in front of her tree. With a small tug, her blanket was pulled into her lap, it was dry, she pulled it around her body and wiped her forehead.

"You had a nightmare." Spoke the monotone voice of her 'midnight buddy'.

She sighed and looked at him, he was peeking at her with one eye, but other than that he hadn't moved. She gave a hesitant nod, to confirm his words.

Sesshomaru hummed and stood to his feet, "Follow me." He started off towards the meadow and the noirette frowned, but let the blanket drop as she followed after him.

He lead her through the meadow and she looked back at the camp, she was nervous since they weren't close to the fire. However, she continued to follow him, after all.. what else could she be doing? Engage in some more depressive star gazing?

Sesshomaru stopped and turned suddenly, "Show me what you can do."

"Wait," She frowned, her body tensing, "What do you mean?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "I will not repeat myself."

When she still didn't move, he launched himself at her, his claws out and ready to strike. She rotated her body and dodged the quick attack, she stared at him wide eyed, her ears flattening, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

The demon continued to swipe at her and she dodged, she was sloppy and unpracticed, but he was going easy on her, "When I was a pup, my father would take me out to spar on the nights I needed to clear my head."

Akemi's eyes widened and she realized that Sesshomaru, despite being an asshole, was trying to distract her from her nightmare. Her heart would have warmed, had he not been slicing his claws at her. Her expression relaxed a bit and she jumped back a little farther than what she had been doing, she pushed off the ground and charged at him. Back at home, she had taken several martial arts classes, but she had never taken it to competition. She never saw it as something that was to compete with, she always saw it as fun.

She swung at him and he dodged fluidly, his claws swiping at her in turn. It nicked her clothing as she jerked away, but she didn't mind in the slightest, she was enjoying herself.

Sesshomaru was impressed with her form, she had skill. However, she wasn't fighting like a demon, she fought like a human.

He swiped at her face and she dropped to her knee, quickly spinning her leg under his, catching him off guard. He started to fall, but pushed off the ground with his hand, he stuck a smooth landing a good ten feet away from the noirette. Not wasting a second, the half-demon moved towards him and they traded blows, each attack missing it's target.

Akemi dodged a change in his pattern, but his elbow connected with her stomach. She flung across the field, her body bouncing off the ground in a similar fashion as to when she met Sesshomaru. His eyes widened a fraction, he hadn't meant to hit her as hard as he had.

On the final bounce she slid against the grass, "Ow..." She chuckled out the word of pain as rubbed her stomach with a small wince. The demon was quickly by her, he was surprised to see that she was grinning. She let out a small giggle, but soon she was full on laughing.

"Why do you laugh?" He sat on the ground and peered at her curiously, he couldn't understand how getting hit in the stomach was enjoyable.

A rough wince halted her laughter, "Because I had fun." She was smiling widely.

Sesshomaru gave a hesitant nod, he could understand that, but he was taken back by her smile. Usually he only saw such a happy smile on Rin, never had he received one by someone else.

"Thank you.." She whispered softly, her gaze looking back at him "For the distraction, I needed it.."

"Hn." He hardly acknowledged the gratitude as the noirette carefully sat forward, "You need to work on your fighting style."

A frown came to Akemi's lips, but her eyes still sparked, showing her good mood, "What do you mean?"

"You fight like a human." He could still see her confusion, "I fight with my claws, because they can deal more damage than a closed fist."

"Ooh." She understood now, she looked down at her claws, "I've never fought differently than with my fist's.."

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, conflict glinting in his golden gaze, before humming, "You will come with me, to visit an acquaintance of my fathers."

"Hm?" She tilted her head in confusion, the sun was starting to shine light on her surroundings.

He slowly stood to his feet, "Clothes will be made for you and then I will train you to fight like a demon."


	5. The Weaver

Chapter Five

Akemi chewed on the freshly cooked meat with Rin, it had been a couple days since she had eaten, but Sesshomaru told her to eat. She was a little hungry, so she hadn't argued. It lacked seasonings, but it wasn't bad.

"We will return in a weeks time, journey with Rin to my brother's village." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked at the imp demon. "Wait there with Rin and Ah-Un."

Jaken swallowed, "But with a half-breed... Milord, I am much more suitable to travel!"

The dog-demon spotted the way Akemi stiffened and he turned his gaze back to his servant, "Perhaps you should watch your tongue, Jaken. She may be a half-demon, but she still has the strength to tear you apart."

The imp demon paled and sputtered out apologies. However, the girl was no longer paying him any attention, she was staring at Sesshomaru, her jaw slack. He had defended her. It wasn't much, but it made her happy. She sent him a brief and soft smile, he didn't glance at her, but he had seen her smile from his peripheral.

Rin swallowed her food and looked to the tall demon, a frown on her face, "Lord Sesshomaru.. will we continue our journey after your trip?"

"Silly girl! We've been traveling for months, our journey should have ended long ago." The imp spoke, tapping his staff on the ground. The girl puffed her cheeks out an glared at the imp demon.

Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, "When we return, you will resume your living with the priestess."

She opened her mouth to argue, but she closed it again, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru... but when you visit, can you bring Akemi?"

He frowned a bit, he hadn't thought that Rin had got that attached to the half-demon, he looked out to the meadow and made a sound of acknowledgement, "Hn."

Akemi smiled as she finished off her breakfast, "He wouldn't be able to keep me from visiting you." The noirette felt happy that the brunette was now giggling, her sadness forgotten for now.

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"How, again, did you convince me to hop on your back so we could soar through the clouds to go to a mountain?" Akemi glanced down at the trees below as her hair flew wildly in the wind, they were at least 100 feet in the air, she swallowed thickly.

"This Sesshomaru did not convince you." His monotone voice easily reached her ears over the wind.

She glared sharply, but it wasn't half as sharp as normal, considering she was terrified, "Oh yea, you said that we were going to fly, I refused, and then-" She took in an breath, "-You threw me on to your back and jumped into the clouds!"

"It is the fastest way of travel."

She looked around, he was right, but.. "Walking would have done nicely.."

"You are afraid of the clouds?" He quirked an eyebrow back to her, he could smell her fear, even if she was downwind.

"No way! That's ridiculous!"

"Oh," He had an all knowing smirk on his face as she gripped his shoulders a bit tighter, "You are afraid of heights."

"N-No!" The half-demon flushed with embarrassment, "I-I'm afraid of falling! There's a d-difference!"

The demon was amused, "Can you not shift to a creature that can fly?" He had seen the fox demon from his brother's pack do it quite a number of instances, she may be half-demon, but she should have some power of a demon.

"What do you mean? I can't shape-shift." If she could, she would have done it long ago, it would have been cool.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow's dipped for a moment, "Are you not half fox demon?" He didn't know many half-demon's, but he met a half-fox awhile back, they could shift with ease.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, "I'm half fox?"

The demon frowned, his head turning back to see her, "How are you this oblivious of your heritage?" She even smelled as strongly as a normal fox demon, the only reason he could tell she wasn't full-demon was because his nose was strong enough to pick up on the human scent. A lesser demon would think she was a full-demon.

Akemi fell silent and looked away, he could tell that she wasn't going to answer. She was going to need more training than he thought.

By the time the sun was high the half-demon was on the verge of sleep, he could feel her jerk herself awake every now and then. She hadn't been sleeping well and despite her saying that she wasn't tired, which it was true to her body, but her mind was exhausted. She had been through a lot the last couple days and she was having trouble staying awake.

"Sleep."

"Huh?" Akemi leaned up and briefly let go of his clothing to wipe the sleep from her eye, "No, I don't need to sleep.. I'm okay."

"Why do you resist the need to rest?" He asked, it wasn't beneficial in any sense or form.

She sighed and was quiet for a few seconds, before her tired voice spoke again, "I don't want to dream of my mom and brother.."

When Sesshomaru spoke next, his tone was a bit.. gentler, "Your nightmare earlier, was of your family?"

Akemi didn't speak and buried her face into his clothes, she nodded. She didn't trust her voice to be firm, she knew it would waver and shake.

"Sleep, you will not have any nightmares in my presence."

"Are you sure?" She didn't care as much as she thought she would over the shaking of her voice.

"Yes." He reassured, "Now sleep."

She didn't even nod, her response was the slow relaxation of her entire body. Thirty seconds after his words, she was asleep. For some reason, he was a little relieved that she would rest peacefully. He didn't ponder it.

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

The sun had just touched the horizon when Sesshomaru decided that they were near enough to the mountain to wake Akemi. They were only a few minutes away from when they would land.

"Half-demon."

She didn't even react to his words.

"Woman." He voiced a little louder.

She shifted, but she still didn't wake.

".. Akemi." He hadn't realized it until then, but it was the first time he had called her by her name.

The noirette stirred at the sound of her name, "Hmm? Are we there yet?" She leaned up with a yawn.

"Yes, we have arrived."

The noirette immediately recognized the mountain range from her geography book, but she could not remember the name. It wasn't the typical 'stand tall and alone' mountain, it was green and stretched far across the landscape, which meant that the mountain was not all that tall. She had never seen them in person, so she was in a bit of awe. It was more beautiful than the pictures.

"This is our destination?" Akemi questioned out loud.

"Yes." He nodded firmly and started to land.

Akemi squeaked and moved to better her hold on the demon, but stuck her hand in a wet spot, she paled "Oh my god, I drooled.. I am so sorry."

Sesshomaru blinked and looked back, "I have been drooled on many times." Much to his displeasure, Rin drooled as a child, he was immune to it now. "It does not bother this one."

She shifted nervously and hid her embarrassed flush, "Yea, but…"

"It is fine." He felt amusement as his feet touched the solid ground.

Akemi slid off his back and stretched as she took a couple steps back, "Mm.. I missed the ground." She smiled widely.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he looked back to her as they started walking, "We only flew for a day."

"Yea, well, I've never flown before." She huffed, easily catching up with him, "And flying is scary!"

The corner of his lips tugged upwards a bit, she was caught off guard for a moment, she had never seen him smile, "You're being over dramatic."

Liquid gold met striking green and she frowned, "And you're laughing at me."

He quirked an eyebrow, confused, his small smile vanishing, "This one is not laughing."

"In your head you are."

Sesshomaru snorted and turned to face front, "You are ridiculous."

Akemi flushed darkly and gaped at him, before glaring, "I am not!"

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

After nearly an hour of walking, the sun having long long since fallen, they finally reached a stone house surrounded by beautiful flowers. However, the pollen irritated her senses. Her eyes were watering a bit, her nose was burning and running, it was horrible.

"This is hell." Akemi's voice was a little nasally as she covered her nose.

Sesshomaru was above covering his nose, but it was tickling his heightened senses to an uncomfortable extreme, he nodded in agreement to her words. As overdramatic as it was, this was close enough to hell.

"Be gone demons!" An old woman ran around the side of the house, waving her cane about. She wore a long kimono that was faded in color, with white hair kept back in a bun.

"Uuhhhh.." The noirette looked to the dog demon, unsure how to handle this situation.

"Calm yourself, human." His sharp tone made the old woman freeze, "We are looking for the weaver."

The woman glared, "And who might you be?"

"Sesshomaru." He beginning to get irritated.

"Oh." She relaxed her grip on her staff and examined the two with a judgmental gaze, "… Follow me, I suppose." She turned on her heel and started towards the door.

The two followed after the woman and Akemi could feel the dog demon begin to calm, he was very easy to aggravate, she noted.

"The weaver is my husband, he's a demon, but not a very powerful one," She paused, "So I'm quite protective.." That explained her defensiveness earlier.

"Eruka, you brought them inside?!" A man poked his head out to look at the two canine demons, he appearance was that of a human make in his late fifties.

Akemi was a little taken back by his appearance, he was bald and had four dark red eyes. She wondered if he would be a new member to her nightmares. She stepped a little closer to Sesshomaru, out of instinct. He smelt like spider webs and she was afraid of spiders.

"They asked for you and made no move to attack, so I let them in!" She waved off and headed for the kitchen.

"Weaver." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Its Takome-!" He frowned as he spotted the tall dog demon, "You..." His eyebrows dipped a bit, "I knew your father, he spoke of you quite often."

"I am not here for reminiscing about my deceased father," His eyes narrowed.

"You're here for her," He pointed to Akemi, who stiffened, "Am I right?"

"Uhm.. hi?" She gave an awkward wave.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded, glancing back to Akemi, "She is in need of a more appropriate attire."

Takome moved towards the half-demon, his eyes moving over the girl in a critical way as he circled her, "Mm…" He hummed in thought and lifted her arm.

The girl frowned, but allowed him to do as he liked. She was unaware of how closely Sesshomaru watched the old spider demon.

He poked her side and she giggled a bit, "Watch it," She was ticklish, but she hated being tickled.

"I can make you clothing, but-" He paused and took a few steps back, "You need to get the fur yourself, I'm not as spry as I used to be."

Akemi quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, still defensive from being tickled, "What's the catch?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the half-demon, who looked smug, but looked back to Takome. To be honest, she had simply guessed. She had seen something like this in a movie and she had copied it..

The man laughed, "You are a smart girl."

"Its not brains, you're just obvious!" Eruka yelled from the next room.

He rolled his eyes and looked to Akemi, "The catch is that the fur has to be given from someone who would protect you, with their life." He paused, "I found that its the best way to make cloth."

A brick dropped into her stomach, "Oh." She didn't have family here..

"But that shouldn't be too hard, fox families are generally large." He shrugged and gestured to the dog demon, "Plus, you have your mate."

"Mate?" The half-demon flushed a bit, if her knowledge was correct...

"She is not my mate." Sesshomaru glared sharply.

"She's not? I figured she would be. She's young, powerful, and a looker."

"Wait.. wh-what's a mate?" She was hesitant to know the answer.

Takome sent her an odd look, "You don't know what a mate is?"

"… I have a guess, but… I'm not familiar with the term…" She was starting to get uncomfortable.

He stepped a little closer and sniffed the air, "Oh, you're a half-demon, like my son," He stepped back, "You must have been raised by humans."

"I'mma beat your ass if you don't explain to me what a mate is." Her fluster was starting to fuel irritation.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked down at her, "Mating is like marriage, but more permanent." He paused, "Even if a mate were to pass on the other cannot, will not, mate again."

Akemi's flush darkened as her suspicions were realized. She pointed at the spider demon, "A-And he thought..? Oh my god…"

Takome waved his hands about, "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." He turned to a table and grabbed something similar to measuring tape, but it was cloth, "Besides, the likelihood of him mating to a half-demon is lower than the dirt." He wrapped the tape around her lower waist.

"I… don't understand why that matters?" She frowned as she lifted her arms, so he could better do his job.

"His father used to constantly complain over how he hated humans and half-demons.

Sesshomaru growled a bit and took a seat, "Do not speak of me as if I am not in the room.

Akemi's ears drooped as she turned to look at him, the weaver did not halt his measurements at her movement, "You… hate half-demons?"

"Yes." He answered after a moment.

"But… But what about me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing up a new drawing of Akemi! I'll be posting it on my tumblr here pretty soon and I'll post the link with the next chapter.


	6. Exposed Truth

Chapter Six

"But… But what about me?"

Sesshomaru looked into Akemi's green eyes, trying to find a way to explain that she was a member of his pack, without stepping on his pride. Her eyes were growing more sorrowful by the millisecond. When he could no longer stand the sight of her sadness, he looked away, finding the wall more interesting.

"I see…" She spoke after a few seconds, he hadn't heard that tone since she admitted to missing her family. It was such a dejected and sad tone.

His gaze snapped up in alarm as she left the house, he swallowed, wondering if he should go after her.

"I suggest following the vixen(1), boy."

Sesshomaru looked at the old spider demon, who was sitting down. "I am no boy."

"Oh, so, you can reply to me," He brought a lit pipe to his lips, "But not your pack mate."

The dog demon growled, "This one does not need advice from a spider." Despite saying that… he followed the demons advice and left after the half-demon.

When he exited the house he looked around, trying to spot the girl, but it was dark and this was the natural habitat for a fox. He couldn't smell her not with the flowers invading his senses. With most of his sense canceled out, he decided to listen.

It took, almost, five minutes to catch the soft sound of a sniffle. Was she crying? The thought sent a small wave of guilt through him, his feature scrunching a fraction.

He followed the sniffling sound into the forest and stopped in front of the source, a tall tree. He looked up at the tree and could see the blue-ish glint from the curly black locks that pooled over her shaking shoulders. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her tail was curled around her body, almost protectively. He never noticed how long and curly it was, until now.

"Akemi."

She flinched at the sound of his voice, "Go away." Her voice shook.

"Come down." His eyebrows drew inward.

"Fuck off."

"Stop being ridiculous."

Akemi drew her knees in closer and peeked at him, a saddened glare on her face, "Stop being an asshole."

Sesshomaru sighed and jumped into the tree. The half demon looked up and frowned, her puffy eyes and tear stricken features were illuminated by the moonlight. She was glaring, but his half-brother had once told him that his mate could glare, no matter the emotion she felt. He wondered if the noirette was the same.

She looked out at the moon, "You know… I thought we were past this, whole, 'half-breed' thing. I thought we were... at least friends." She wiped her face and looked back to him, "What do you want?"

"To explain." He felt guilt as well as irritation towards himself, but that was instinctual. The alpha is supposed to keep the pack happy, he had learned that after Rin had joined his companionship, "If I hated you, I would have killed you the day we met."

"Then, if you don't hate me," Her voice was small as she drew her knees even closer, "What category do I fall into?"

The dog demon frowned and averted his gaze, he was having difficulty, "You.. are a pack mate." He didn't know how to explain his emotions, "It is… one of the closest relations one can achieve, with a demon of the canine variety."

Akemi's ears finally peaked from her mess of curls, but only slightly, "A pack mate?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip, her ears disappearing once again as she averted her gaze, "Even if I am a half breed?"

"Do not call yourself such a name, ever again," He growled lowly, a warning that had her gaze snapping to him in attention. "You are a half-demon, but you are also part of this one's pack and a degrading name such as that will not be used when referring to someone in my pack."

She nodded as her eyes widened a bit. Warmth spread below her sternum, it felt nice. He offered a clawed hand for her and she placed her hand into his grasp. He pulled her up towards him, without any effort.

A slow, but small, smile came to the half demon's lips as she ignored the closeness, "So, you're my alpha?"

His eyebrow raised a bit as he looked down at her, "Yes, I am."

"Then…" Akemi jumped down and looked up at the dog demon as she walked backward, her smile quickly widening, "Does that make me the alpha female? Since I'm the strongest female."

Sesshomaru's golden gaze widened a fraction. She was uneducated on the demon customs, that much was obvious. If she was, she would not have said that. He shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him.

"..." He smirked and jumped down, "Do you realize that the alpha female is mated to the alpha male?"

He didn't know half demons could turn that shade of red. It was amusing.

"Wh... Wh-What?!" She flushed darkly as she stumbled over her feet, "N-N-Never mind then!"

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Did you manage to get the fur?"

"Uuuhhhh…" Akemi looked downward, "No.."

Sesshomaru frowned as the spider demon quirked an eyebrow in his direction, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Curious, the noirette followed after him. When she exited the house a swirl of demonic energy blew around like a ferocious wind, it's center was her alpha. She frowned, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Calm yourself." Was all she heard before his eyes went red and his body dispersed into a bright light. What was revealed, when she unshielded her eyes, made her gulp. He had shifted into a large canine.

His fur was long and white, the demonic energy continued to swirl around him making his fur look wavy. His markings rested on top of his fur, giving him a royal look. He stared at her with glowing red eyes, even his glanced made her blood freeze. His teeth were long and his mouth smelt of poison. She found him terrifying, but the second the glow from his eyes died out and he laid down, she had a slow change in opinion. He watched her reaction carefully and nudged his head forward, inviting her over. She walked up to him, cautiously, part of her wanted to run. She hesitantly rested a hand on his muzzle and his eyes closed.

"… I have to say," She spoke with a frown as the spider demon walked out, "You are a pretty damn adorable dog."

Sesshomaru's eyelids snapped open and he glared at her. He huffed, briefly baring his teeth, but the sight was no longer scary. Despite being a dog,it was still him.

He did not fancy being called adorable. He was not adorable. He was fearsome.

"Oh, don't pout."

His glare sharpened. He was not pouting.

"Are you giving fur?" Takome asked a knife in his hand.

Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded, his head moving to nudge towards his tail. He was not willing to give fur anywhere else.

"Wait.. you'd protect me with your life?" Her voice was small and full of something similar to disbelief, but softer.

He poked her with his nose, " _You are pack."_

"So you told me, but... I-I didn't think that.."

Takome watched the exchange with a surprised expression, it was odd for a half-demon to be able to communicate with a demon's most powerful form. However, she didn't even seem to notice.

He nudged her a bit more, to put emphasis on his words, but it made her stumble, " _Pack is protected by Alpha._ "

"Hey, Alpha?" He looked at her curiously, "Stop poking me with your cold nose, Imma end up falling over."

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Alright!" Takome smiled as he looked over the beautiful white thread he had made from the fur. He was coloring some of the thread a different color, but he wouldn't tell them what color, "The clothes should be finished by the next evening."

The sun had just crossed over the horizon and the pollen was lessened, but that was probably because of how cold it was. There was frost on the ground.

"That quick?" Akemi asked as she rubbed a hand over her arm, to warm herself, she was a little surprised that it wouldn't take long to make the clothing.

The spider demon quirked an eyebrow at her and puffed his chest out, "You're lookin' at the best weaver of the northern spider clan."

"I guess that makes sense.." The noirette shrugged and turned to Sesshomaru, only to find that he was exiting the house, she followed after him and covered her nose. The pollen may have lessened due to the cold weather, but that didn't mean she wanted to take any chances, "What do you want to do until then? I get bored easily."

"You will not be bored because you will sleep."

She froze at the mention of sleep, her hand falling to her side, "But.." She chewed on her lip nervously.

"Didn't I already tell you that you would not have nightmares in my presence?" He raised an eyebrow as he stopped and turned to her.

Akemi blushed a bit, "I thought that was a one-time thing…"

"So long as you have nightmares, my presence is needed." He spoke simply, examining her expression with mild interest.

The red-faced noirette opened her mouth to respond, but she was far to flustered to trust her speech, her mouth snapped shut. He enjoyed this expression and she could tell he found amusement in it, with the way his eyes danced with laughter.

She looked down and resumed the chewing of her lip as she fell into step next to him, "Do you ever wonder what my nightmares are about?"

"Yes," He answered honestly, not glancing at her, "Just like I wonder about where you are from."

Akemi looked up in surprise, but she averted her gaze again, "If told you about my home, then you'd think I was crazy."

He frowned at her and raised an eyebrow, "You have not lost your sanity."

"You say that now…" The half-demon sighed as she rubbed a hand over her arm, a nervous habit.

"Tell me about your home, I will not think you are mentally ill," Sesshomaru swore as he sat beside a tree, the grass was dry in that spot.

"Are... Are you sure?" Akemi asked quietly as she sat beside the dog demon.

He gave a firm nod, "Yes."

The noirette nodded, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "I guess... I should start with how I was born human. I think," She sighed a bit, "I was born- or rather - ... I will be born in the year 1995."

He frowned, since she seemed unsure on the whole 'born human aspect', he turned towards the date she mentioned, "Time travel?"

"I guess…" She shrugged and looked up at the sky, "I'm not sure about much anymore and I kinda just go with it... All I know is that a book wrote me up a new destiny or at least, that's the legend behind it."

"A rewritten destiny?" This sounded vaguely familiar and he wondered if he had ever heard the tale of this book.

"Yep, with time travel and demons.." She noticed the dog demon's frown "I'm from a time when demons are not everywhere, I don't know just how much the book changed," She ran a hand over her tail, "But I didn't have a tail-" She lightly touched one of her ears, "-or these ears before."

He nodded, he was interested, "Just how different do you feel, besides the obvious?"

"Not much, actually," She leaned her head against his shoulder, her stress was making her feel exhausted, "The senses are only slightly different, but my strength feels... more, not sure by how much, though." She had yet to test how strong she was, but she was a little scared to find out.

Sesshomaru blinked, "Could you have been a half-demon before?" He suggested, "You're a fox, your sense should differ greatly from a human's weak senses."

"There's no way, I-" She paused and looked up at the dog demon, "Wait, you believe me?

"Do you have a reason to lie?"

"No.."

"Then why should I not believe you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shifted nervously, "Well, it… sounds crazy.."

The corners of the dog demon's lips tugged upwards, "Not the craziest I've heard."

Akemi chuckled a bit and positioned herself so her head rested on his lap, "Sounds like this time period is pretty crazy.." Her tone was slower and sounded tired.

"Generally, yes." His smiled widened a small fraction as he thought of all the things he had seen in his lifetime.

She yawned and curled her body around the dog demon, enjoying his scent and calming presence. She gripped his cloth loosely and sighed, her actions purely based on instinct.

"Hey, Alpha..? Thanks for listening.." The half demon mumbled softly. "It felt nice to get that out there."

His eyes softened as her breathing evened and he smoothed a hand through her hair, careful not to frizz out her exotic curls.

She was an odd one, but...

She was changing him like Rin had. However, it was different.

It, somehow, felt warmer.

He had no idea what the warmth meant, but he liked and hated the feeling. It irritated him and made him want to push her away, but it also made him pull her closer.

Sesshomaru looked down at her peaceful expression as the air warmed with the progression of morning.

She was a half-demon and that thought made the warm emotion feel.. disgraceful, but he couldn't bring himself to back away from her.

He was in a predicament.

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Seer."

A young female with brown hair looked up from the flowers she was picking, "Oh, you, I saw your arrival earlier."

"I am seeking answers." The foreign-looking man with green eyes spoke, leaving no room for an argument.

"They usually are.." She mumbled and started towards her home, "Follow me."

The male frowned, but followed her, "How have you seen my arrival?"

She chuckled, "I had a dream about it. Did you think seers see everything from a crystal ball?"

"Kind of, yeah.." He spoke as he looked around her home, it reeked of herbs and the place was filled with books, as well as odd artifacts.

"Not surprising.." The seer sighed as she grabbed something from a shelf, "Most do, actually."

The male watched as she took a seat at a small table, she tapped the chair next to her. He hesitated but did as she wished and took a seat. She grabbed his hands, making him frown, and rubbed the herbs onto his palm.

"What do you wish to know?"

"I smelt something on the wind," He explained, "Are my suspicions true?"

The female stared down at his hands as she rubbed the herbs gently, it gradually increased in temperature. She was completely silent until it was burning and he was wincing. He could see her eyes glowing from behind her eyelids. It was an odd sight.

"Your suspicions are true," The seer spoke, her eyes snapping open, he couldn't see her iris through the glow, "The child of fox and human is your daughter."

**  
(1) If you don't know, a vixen is a proper term for a female fox(I did some research). I'm assuming the reason why it was later given an extra definition, related to women, is because a woman would be sneaky and sly like a fox.. and since a female fox is a vixen, well, I'm sure you get it. Foxes are very sly. I guess, eventually, it simply became something associated with sexual terms. Since people can be very sly, when they are aroused. Now, I do mean this when I say it, correct me if I'm wrong! I will fix my mistake!**

**Author's Note:**

> under the same user name, my work is also on fanfiction.net


End file.
